Terror Down Under
by TootsLogan
Summary: Captain Harmon Rabb Jnr is sent to assist Commander Mike Flynn and the crew of the HMAS Hammersley in flushing out a nest of terrorists seeking to operate within northern Australian waters.
1. Chapter 1

**Terror Down Under**

A/N - This is my first post on FanFiction Net, although I have published fics in other genre on other sites. Reviews much appreciated.

Timeframe - 2011; 5th season Sea Patrol; 6 years post London for JAG. (I haven't 'aged' Harm as many years as the time frame requires. Please indulge me - I wanted him to be fairly close in age to Mike Flynn.)

Captain Harmon Rabb stared at the tall RAN Commander facing him. Mike Flynn was only an inch or so shorter than himself and subtly oozed the same level of confidence as the US naval aviator cum JAG lawyer. In his defence Harm's only previous exposure to Australian naval officers had been somewhat coloured by his limited exposure to the strangely named Mic Brumby. This man, whilst neither an aviator nor a lawyer, was very different to Mic whom he had disliked immediately upon being introduced all those years ago. In contrast, Mike Flynn was obviously used to command and it sat easily upon his shoulders. The question that puzzled Harm was why a commander with such obvious experience was still commanding a Patrol Boat, a position which, in Harm's understanding, only required a Lt Cdr.

"Welcome to Cairns, Captain Rabb," the Australian held out his hand and smiled, breaking the moment of uncomfortable silence as each man had sized one another up. "Unfortunately you've arrived in what passes for early autumn up here - which in Cairns means 30 degree temperatures plus a bit of humidity for the next few weeks."

"I think I can handle your temperatures, Commander," returned Harm with a grin. "Your 30 degrees Celsius is at least twice as high as what I've just left in DC, not to mention London where I've been for the past few years!"

"Glad we've been able to oblige, then, sir," grinned Mike. "Let's get your bags and I'll take you to NavCom. My boss is waiting to see you and he takes a dim view of what he deems my tendency to be late for meetings."

"Sounds like we might have something in common then, Commander," laughed Harm as they waited by the baggage carousel. "My previous CO seemed to think I was running late more often than I should have been."

"How was your flight, sir?" asked Mike. "That's a long haul from LA. Not one I ever particularly enjoy."

"It was quite good," Harm grinned. "I managed to get an upgrade. Makes a helluva difference." He paused and contemplated the friendly commander who appeared to be roughly his own age. "Are you by any chance involved in this investigation I've been sent out to head up, Commander?"

"Sir, the name's Mike. And yes, I think I'm going to be quite involved," Mike's attitude sobered as he led the way towards the airport exit. "Perhaps I'd better wait till Commodore Marshall has briefed you on the situation. Don't want to be accused of jumping the gun."

As the doors slid open and the two men walked into the brilliant North Queensland sunshine Harm was extremely thankful he was wearing his summer whites. He suppressed a small sigh of relief as he sank into the comfort of the air-conditioned sedan Flynn had led him to.

"Is this your first visit to Australia, sir?" asked Mike curiously as he exited the airport and headed towards the highway to the city along a road that was bordered by thick tropical undergrowth.

"My second, Commander. I was in Sydney a few years ago for a case." Harm's thoughts returned momentarily to that particular scenario and he wondered, not for the first time, if his life would have been different had he accepted Mac's offer on the Harbour Ferry. No, he decided, he'd left that particular demon behind. Whatever regrets he might have had over the final collapse of his relationship with Mac had long since been buried. The coin toss had been the catalyst. Falling in Harm's favour, Mac had decided she wanted her own command far more than she wanted Harm and the lifelong commitment he offered, thus proving the truth of her own perception of their relationship when she had previously stated they both wanted to be on top. Harm had belatedly realised that Mac had never truly understood nor really fully comprehended who he really was. He would have willingly resigned his commission to be with her had the coin fallen the other way, but Lt Col Sarah McKenzie had been incapable of recognising that. Consequently, a sadder but wiser Captain Rabb had taken up his London billet alone. Since Mac had made her decision, he had decided to cut all his ties to their turbulent past and had purposely distanced himself from any further contact with her, other than the occasional professional contact their duties occasioned. He knew she was still commanding the San Diego JAG, but he had no idea of her current status relationship-wise. It was healthier this way. Slowly he had recovered emotionally, and to his personal surprise, had discovered he enjoyed the personal freedom he now experienced without the necessity of always being Mac's anchor and fall-back guy.

He awoke from his reverie as he realised the RAN officer had asked him a question as they sat at the traffic lights waiting to join the traffic on the Cook Highway into Cairns and NavCom.

"I'm sorry, Commander. I was miles away," Harm gave an apologetic grin. "What did you say?"

"No need to apologise sir. You are off a long flight. I asked if your last visit here was in relation to that Kevin Lee case. Created quite a bit of interest throughout the navy at the time."

"Yes, that was the one. Lee's in Leavenworth and he won't be coming out any time soon." There was no mistaking the quiet satisfaction in the Captain's voice.

The two continued to chat amicably as Mike worked his way through the early morning traffic and finally pulled to a stop at the Guard Gate to HMAS Cairns, the home of NavCom. Harm noted with interest the Patrol Boats moored along the dock, all surrounded by naval personnel obviously busy loading stores preparatory to departure. "What an unbelievably beautiful place to secure a billet," he thought as they drove slowly along the service road before pulling up outside the modern building that housed the RAN's northern naval command base for the western Pacific region. He watched as Mike exchanged salutes and some minor pleasantries with the RAN rating who took charge of the vehicle and then joined him as they mounted the steps together. Inside, Harm was struck by the similarity to naval command offices he had experienced world-wide, and he followed the Australian Commander through the Bull Pen towards a row of glass windowed offices that faced out towards the busy hub. His years spent in London, with increased exposure to the British armed forces and their somewhat more laid back attitude to interaction between nearly all level of ranks meant that he was not at all surprised that no one called the Bullpen personnel to order as they walked through. Instead, two junior officers and at least two other ranks smiled, waved, and greeted the popular Commander as he ushered his guest towards an office whose door was signposted Commodore S. Marshall.

Mike leant across and knocked on the open door. An older man, whose very posture oozed 'presence', looked up from the laptop on his desk and smiled in welcome.

"Come in, Mike. I presume this is Captain Rabb?"

Mike introduced the pair and Marshall gestured to the vacant chairs in front of his desk.

"I'll call Maxine. She needs to be in on this briefing," he added as he saw the slight frown and stiffening in Mike's posture. He sighed. "Mike, she is the CO of NavCom. She will be actively involved in the oversight of this investigation."

"Yes, sir," agreed Flynn non-committally. He rose as a striking blonde RAN officer, bearing the bars of a Commander entered in response to Marshall's brief call requesting her presence. Harm quickly joined him and returned the woman's smile as introductions were made before all three settled down again, facing the Commodore.

"Captain Rabb," Marshall began, "I've no doubt you've been briefed on the situation that has brought you out here, as have both Mike and Maxine, but since this is the first time we've all been together, I'll briefly outline the salient facts so we can ensure we're all on the same page."

All three subordinate officers nodded their understanding, eyes firmly fixed upon the Commodore.

"We requested your presence, Captain, not only because you've been out here before and you gained a lot of respect for getting to the bottom of that Lee / Dunsmore business a few years ago, but because you come highly recommended as an investigator whose focus is on getting to the truth, no matter what appearances might lead us to believe. As you're all aware, the matter before us is one that concerns not only our national security, but has the potential to impact upon the USA's interests in this region as well. The recent activities by insurgents in some of the nearby island nations and the global war on terrorism have impacted our mutual defence accord. Captain Rabb, I believe you've been brought up to scratch regarding the abortive coup in Samaru three years ago?" Marshall glanced at Harm who nodded in confirmation.

"You'll realise that Mike and the _Hammersley_ crew were highly instrumental in cracking that particular case. As you no doubt also know, _Hammersley_ has recently been involved in a couple of covert operations working with ASIO and it's the disturbing information we've gleaned from the last one of these that has brought you out here. Mike has located what our security people believe to be a training camp for a major terrorist group – a group led by a rogue former US Marine officer and whose 2IC we believe to be a former RAN officer. Our joint plan is for you to sail with the _Hammersley_ to ensure we don't have any lose ends legally when Mike takes them down."

"ASIO agent, Madeline Cruise, will be sailing with you also," added Maxine White, holding up a hand to forestall the _Hammersley's_ captain's anticipated objections. "Yes, Mike, we know you don't like her, we know you've already lodged an official complaint about her interrogation methods, and heavens alone know what else. You don't have to like her. You have a job to do. Get over it, Commander."

"As long as Ms Cruise remembers who's in command of my ship, I'll do _my_ very best, Commander," returned Mike coolly.

"Yes. Well see that you do, Mike," put in the Commodore. "And another thing I know you're not going to like…" he paused, looking at the younger man who had long been something of a protégé of his, "…the SAS are coming with you."

There was a heavy silence. Harm glanced from Marshall to Flynn, wondering what lay behind these last two pieces of information, for it was patently obvious that neither was particularly welcome.

"I see, sir," Mike finally rejoined in a carefully neutral voice. "I take it they'll be led by Captain Roth?"

"They will, Mike. Please don't give me cause to remind me of your orders while you're out there again," Marshall's voice held an interesting edge, thought Harm. Maybe he wasn't quite as easy-going as he had first appeared.

"Of course, sir. Wouldn't dream of it," agreed Mike with a touch of cheekiness which made the JAG officer pause for thought as he noticed Commander White glance sharply at the other RAN Commander. Maybe there were more dynamics at play here than he had at first thought. Harm didn't know whether to groan or grin at the prospect of what promised to be a very interesting mission.

"I presume you're taking the Captain to lunch before boarding, Mike?" Marshall asked casually.

"Yes sir. Thought we'd find somewhere along the Esplanade and then go see how much progress the X has made in boarding preparation."

"Knowing your Executive Officer, Mike, I very much doubt you'll have any cause for complaint," laughed Steve. "In that case I won't detain you any longer. Dismissed."

The three subordinate officers stood and exited the office, the two men standing aside to allow Maxine to move through the door first. As they followed, she turned to Mike.

"Mike, do you have a moment before you go? We need to talk about Ryan."

"Not now, Maxine," there was no mistaking the coolness that had returned to his voice as he continued so softly that no one other than Harm and the female officer could hear. "I have a guest to look after and a ship to prepare for sailing. We spoke at length last week. Ryan's standing by his decision to resign his commission and he doesn't want anything to do with me at the moment – and who can blame him? We should have had this conversation 20 years ago. What more is there to say?" He held her gaze steadily. "I'm sorry Max, but that ship sailed a long time ago and we both missed it. I intend being involved in Ryan's life if he'll let me – and to that intent, I'll be in touch when I return." And nodding brusquely, he turned to the JAG officer. "If you're ready, sir, we should be going. Goodbye, Max."

….

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

_Terror Down Under – Chapter Two_

Harm followed the Australian Commander as Mike threaded his way through the tables set out along the footpath outside the café he had chosen for lunch, securing a corner table which afforded them both a clear view over the Esplanade towards the huge Queensland shaped swimming lagoon in the foreshore complex and then across the shimmering waters of the bay. They placed their orders with the waitress and sat back, finally relaxing.

"This is really beautiful," Harm was genuine in his praise. "You must find it hard being billeted here," he added with a grin.

"I've lived here for quite a few years now and I still love it," agreed Mike. "I've been lucky the navy's left me here this long."

Harm looked at the Australian with some consideration. "If you don't mind my asking, I must confess to being surprised that someone of your rank is commanding a Patrol Boat. I understood that normally only requires a Lieutenant-Commander?"

Mike gave him a crooked grin. "You're right. It's a bit complicated, but here's the short version. I commanded _Hammersley_ for several years before I was promoted last year and moved to NavCom. Unfortunately my replacement blotted his copybook rather spectacularly and I was posted back – temporarily. That was nearly twelve months ago and I'm still here waiting for my replacement."

"Do you ever envisage doing anything other than a life at sea, Commander?" Harm studied the man with interest. He had only known him for a few hours, but quite inexplicably felt he had met a kindred spirit.

"Firstly, sir, it's Mike. I know we're technically on duty and we're in uniform, but we're having a social lunch together. I'd be a lot more comfortable if you could see your way clear to call me Mike when we're not at work – or protocol demands otherwise."

"Only if you'll return the compliment," returned Harm. "I'm Harm to my friends. And right now I'm very much aware that I'm on your turf, Mike, so I'll take your lead."

Harm was rewarded with a quick smile which slowly faded as the Australian contemplated the earlier question. Finally Mike looked out towards the water. "As a kid, all I wanted was to go to sea. In fact, I joined up when I was only 17. Couldn't wait any longer," he grinned reminiscently. "Then I was fortunate enough to score a place at ADFA – that's the Australian Defence Force Academy – and got my commission. I think I've been lucky because I've spent most of my career in the Patrol Boat service in one role or another – I prefer the smaller crew dynamics to that of the larger ships. But, as you'd no doubt appreciate, when you join the navy, you go where you're sent and you learn to like it! But all in all, I wasn't all that upset when I was given command of the _Hammersley_ again last year. They're a damn good crew and we have a history of working well together."

"So you'd be happy if your powers-that-be left you where you are right now?"

Mike was saved from answering by the arrival of their lunch and the conversation returned to more mundane and inconsequential matters until finally they finished and returned to the car for the journey back to the naval yards. But Harm had noticed the shuttered look that had crossed his companion's face at the question. Perhaps everything was not as rosy as Commander Flynn was endeavouring to portray, reflected Harm silently.

This time Mike drove down onto the dock and parked in a reserved spot whereupon the two men hopped out and Harm retrieved his sea bag from the car's boot1 and walked with the Australian towards the Patrol Boat that was moored opposite and was still the centre of pre-embarkation activities. As they neared the gangway, Harm saw a tall, muscular, fair-haired sailor who had been overseeing a party of working seamen detach himself from the group and move towards them.

He halted and saluted smartly. He acknowledged Harm with his eyes, but addressed his own commanding officer.

"We're nearly ready to go, Boss. Just waiting for the SAS to arrive."

"Thanks, Dutchy." Mike turned to Harm. "Captain Rabb, this is my bosun, Petty Officer Mulholland. Dutchy, this is Captain Rabb from the US Navy. The Captain's joining us for this mission."

"Sir," acknowledged Dutchy politely. "Good to have you aboard."

"Thank you, Petty Officer," Harm responded with a slight smile, fully aware that the bosun was quietly assessing him. In turn, Harm wondered what these Australians would be like to work with professionally. He was still inclined to shudder mentally when he thought of Mic Brumby.

"Right. Carry on," Mike nodded briskly to his bosun and, ushering Harm across the gangway, saluted the Australian Ensign flying overhead as they boarded. "Let me show you to your quarters, so you can dump that bag and change out of your whites," suggested Mike as he led the way down into the _Hammersley's_ crew quarters. "I'm afraid we're rather tight for space so you'll be sharing with Captain Roth – the SAS team commander." Again, Harm couldn't help but be struck by the completely neutral tone the Australian used when referring to Roth. _Is there some history here?_ He wondered speculatively. _And if so, will it impact on this mission?_

"You're first to board, Harm, so feel free to choose your rack. Captain Roth will take what's left." _Oh yes_, thought Harm, _definitely something there. No mistaking the satisfaction in Flynn's voice_. Mike opened the cabin door and stood politely to one side as Harm walked through and gazed around the compact space appreciatively. Along one wall was the set of double racks with a desk opposite. Immediately on his left as he stood inside the entry was the door to the _en suite_ ablutions area and between this door and the end of the racks cupboard space was provided for the cabin's occupants. He suppressed a grimace as he looked at the standard length naval rack. _Some things are the same the world over._ The Australian correctly interpreted the expression that had fleetingly passed across his guest's face, for he gestured towards the offending rack.

"You're a couple of inches taller than I am, so I'll offer commiserations already. Even mine's not quite long enough," he grinned in sympathy and began to move away. "I'll let you get changed in peace while I go and do the same. My door's that one just down there on the right. If I'm not back here by the time you're ready, please come and knock."

Five minutes later, Harm, in his Peanut Butters, was just exiting his cabin as Mike, in his DPNUs was leaving his and the two walked up the stairwell and onto the Bridge together where the CO's presence was immediately acknowledged by a slender blonde female RAN Lieutenant who turned from her conversation with a male Petty Officer who was standing by the helm and greeted the ship's captain.

"Sir, we're nearly ready for departure. Still awaiting the arrival of the SAS team."

"Thanks, X," he acknowledged, every bit as unsmilingly as his Executive Officer had greeted him. "Captain Rabb, may I present Lieutenant McGregor, _Hammersley's_,Executive Officer? XO, this is Captain Rabb. The Captain's liaising with both our navies and intelligence services to assist in taking out this terrorist bunch whose training camp we've identified."

Lieutenant Kate McGregor smiled briefly at the visitor, revealing quite startling green eyes, before turning to her captain.

"Sir, are you taking the ship?" she enquired. "Because if you are, I think I could be of more use on the dock helping Dutchy's team wrap things up, than up here at the moment."

"Of course," agreed Flynn politely, cocking a quizzical brow at her. "Any other suggestions?"

Kate had the grace to look slightly abashed.

"I apologise if that sounded presumptuous, sir," she acknowledged formally. "I'm merely concerned with making sure we sail on time."

"Of course you are, X," replied Mike coolly. "When Captain Roth and his team decide to turn up, please inform the Captain that I'd like to see him on the Bridge."

"Aye, sir. Captain has the ship," she announced formally.

"Captain has the ship," Mike responded, accepting the formal handover.

She nodded at the USN officer and Flynn. "If you'll excuse me then, sirs," and she exited smartly. Harm noted how Mike's eyes followed her departure before turning back to his guest.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Bridge crew of the best Patrol Boat in the RAN," he began with his smile once more firmly in place. A smile that once again reached his eyes as he began moving around the Bridge betraying his genuine warmth and regard for his crew, a regard, Harm soon realized, that was definitely a two-way affair. From the oldest member of the crew, the Chief Engineer, Chief Petty Officer Andy "Charge" Thorpe to the youngest crew member on the Bridge, a young female rating, Seaman Jessica Bird, the ship's captain was received with genuine warmth and obvious regard. Harm was impressed by their quiet efficiency as each one went about their departure preparations. He was rather bemused by the brusque reception he received from the ship's Radio Operator, Leading Seaman Robert "RO" Dixon, but noticing Flynn's resigned shake of the head, merely returned the young man's abrupt greeting with a nod.

"You'll get used to RO," murmured Flynn as they walked back towards the front of the Bridge. "He is somewhat lacking in social graces but is absolutely the best radio operator I could ask for – and he's completely dedicated to the navy. Loyal to a fault."

"And this is Petty Office Chris Blake, our Coxswain and ship's medic," introduced Mike as he stopped by the pleasant, fair-haired helmsman. "Swain, this is Captain Rabb who'll be sailing with us." Chris Blake smiled in greeting and shook hands warmly.

"Pleased to meet you, sir, and welcome aboard. You'll be particularly interested in the Marine we believe is running this nest of vipers, I presume?" Harm was a little taken aback by the younger man's obvious knowledge of such a high security issue and looked sideways at the ship's CO to see if he would censure his coxswain. Flynn appeared quite unfazed by the enlisted man's comments, but he did turn towards the American with a slight grin.

"Swain here is also our ship's 'policeman' and looks after security," explained Mike. "He was actually the one who stumbled upon your man in the first place."

1 The car's "boot" is the Australian term for what is known as the "trunk" in the USA.


	3. Chapter 3

_Terror Down Under – Chapter Three_

Harm looked at the younger man with more interest. He had, of course, been briefed on the situation by General Creswell who had been fulsome in his praise of the Australian sailor who had located the training camp being used by a highly dangerous terrorist group. According to Creswell's story Chris Blake had observed a disgraced former RAN officer, a Lieutenant Commander Steve Coburn, meet with a man whom the _Hammersley_ crew had previously caught in an arms deal within Australian territorial waters, but who had managed to escape after being placed in the custody of the Australian Federal Police. Circumstances had made it patently obvious that an accomplice had engineered the arms' dealer's escape and he had subsequently vanished, despite an intensive high security search for him.

Blake, who had been instrumental in the original arrest, had entered a bar in a remote coastal community on the Far North Queensland coastline whilst on a brief shore leave during _Hammersley's_ previous duty cruise and had chanced upon the fugitive who was closeted in a booth with Coburn, who was well-known to the _Hammersley's_ crew from his brief stint as their CO when he had apparently been engaged in a fight and other nefarious activities involving the "kidnapping" of a captive crocodile from a bar. Harm remembered the disgust he had felt when he read that Coburn had insisted that the Leading Seaman who had also been involved should take full responsibility and had had no intention of accepting any responsibility for the events until he had been dramatically identified and denounced by the irate bar owner just in time to save the enlisted sailor from a dishonourable discharge. The former CO had been arrested and, after facing a number of charges relating to his actions, been deemed unsuitable for further service and had left the navy in disgrace.1

The third member of the party was unknown to the _Hammersley's_ coxswain, but he had surreptitiously studied the man and, in what was to prove something of a _coup_, had even managed to covertly take a photo of the group using his smart phone, which he had quietly managed to email to his commanding officer along with a brief message explaining the situation and seeking permission to follow the group when they exited the pub. Fearful lest Coburn should recognize him, Chris 'Swain' Blake had positioned himself inconspicuously at the far end of the bar, and had casually begun chatting with the bartender as he kept a quiet eye on the group.

When they had risen to leave, Blake's phone had quietly rung. Seeing the call was from Mike Flynn Swain had answered and, paying his tab, quickly exited the bar where he stood watching the three walk in the direction of the local harbour, with its very basic wharf and dock area. Flynn had given instructions to follow, avoiding detection at all costs. As a former policeman, Swain had no difficulties, his only fear being that Coburn would recognize him should he be spotted. As the group neared the waterside region, they split with Coburn and the fugitive arms' dealer hopping into a rather disreputable four-wheel drive utility and heading north on the narrow track leading out of the sleepy coastal hamlet. The third man continued on towards the wharf and Swain observed him board a small motor cruiser, the _Sea Flyer_, just as Flynn and 'Dutchy' Mulholland joined him.

"Well done, Swaino," Mike had greeted, "We've had confirmation from the Feds and ASIO that he's someone they've been looking for for some time. Seems he's a renegade US Marine Colonel Tom Cooper who's been wanted by the US military for desertion as well as being suspected of having been a sleeper terrorist! I want you and Dutchy to have a little fishing trip in this cabin cruiser I've just rented for you both. Dutchy's got everything in your packs. The Hammersley will be right behind you, but we'll stay over the horizon. Dutchy's got a homing beacon we need you to attach to his hull as you go past. I'll leave it up to you two to decide how you're going to do that."

"Okay, Boss," nodded Swain, taking the proffered pack off the ship's bosun. He had left the ship in casual clothes an hour earlier. "All set."

"Fine," Flynn had nodded. "I don't need to tell you two how vital this could be. Apparently there's been some scuttlebutt going around recently about the possibility of an extremist group setting up a training camp up north somewhere. The Feds think you might've stumbled on the first break they've had." Smiling at his men, the Commander had moved back to the Patrol Boat where his Executive Officer was finalizing the loading of the last few items of supplies they needed to replenish their fresh food for the last few days of their current patrol. The few crew on leave had been urgently recalled and the ship was quietly, but efficiently preparing to haul anchor and leave the tiny port as quietly as possible.

Harm had been impressed at the understated quiet efficiency he had detected when he had read the background report Cresswell had given him. The two sailors had boarded their strangely named hired boat, _Cane Toads Rule_, waving a greeting to the unsmiling person of interest who was scowling at them from his own small cruiser preparing for his own departure. As they had manouevered the small hired fishing boat away from its mooring, Dutchy had 'accidentally' bumped the other vessel. Whilst he distracted the abusive stranger with apologies, mingled with more apparent inept seamanship, Swain had managed to quietly attach the tiny locater device to the cruiser's bow, low on the waterline, and, with repeated apologies, the two 'fishermen' had continued on their way out of the small harbour. This activity had been keenly observed from the Bridge of the Patrol Boat and its commanding officer had smiled in grim satisfaction once the seemingly clumsy fishermen had completed their task and headed rather erratically out to sea.

The _Hammersley_ had followed not long after and had taken up its position below the horizon, maintaining watch on their target craft using the EOD, and maintaining constant radio contact with the two senior sailors on the little fishing boat. Eventually, the _Sea Flyer_ had left port and surged past the much slower _Cane Toad_ which continued chugging along slowly falling far astern. Swain and Dutchy had watched their own portable GPS/radar tracker and, noted in grim satisfaction when the _Flyer_ gently grounded itself on the coral sand of a remote inlet far remote from any population centres. Once the two _Hammersley_ men had satisfied themselves that their quarry had abandoned his boat and headed into the steep jungle laden down with a backpack, they followed orders and turning their little fishing boat, which now travelled at a much greater rate of knots than it had the previous day, rendezvoused with their own ship, secured the _Cane Toad_ to a towline and returned it to the tiny township they had left two days earlier.

"That was good work, Petty Officer Blake," complimented Harm as he shook the enlisted man's hand warmly.

"Thank you, sir," smiled Chris. "And it's 'Swain' on the boat, sir."

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Swain," and Rabb favoured the friendly Australian with one of his own megawatt smiles in return.

"All right, Swaino," grinned Flynn as well, "Let's see if we can get this girl away on time," he finished as he noted Kate McGregor greeting a group of soldiers who had arrived at the dock. Mike's grin vanished as he watched a man bearing the rank insignia of an Australian Army Captain greet the ship's Executive Officer with obvious enthusiasm and even a welcoming peck on Kate's unresisting cheek.

"I see the Ginger Wonder's arrived," muttered Charge _sotto voice_ from his engineering station. Flynn awarded him a sharp glance but, offering no censure to the Chief Petty Officer, instead stalked out to the exterior of the Bridge and addressed the party below. From his vantage point Harm could also view the activity below.

"I see you've finally decided to join us, Captain Roth. If you'll get your men aboard, we can see about getting under way."

"Yes, Commander," the SAS man responded his grin fading as he moved away from Kate and oversaw his men's boarding. He was about to follow when a car pulled up and a smartly dressed woman emerged with a sea bag slung over her shoulder. Harm correctly assumed the striking brunette was the ASIO agent, Madeline Cruise, whose presence was obviously not to Flynn's liking. Kate hung back and greeted her, although their voices were too low for those on the ship to hear the exchange. Kate glanced up towards her captain, gave him a curt not and followed the last of her party on board. Within a few minutes, footsteps were heard ascending the stairwell and the ship's petite Executive Officer together with the muscular blonde Petty Officer bosun emerged on to the Bridge and assumed their duty stations.

"All set, X?" asked Flynn, without so much as a glance at her as he kept his eyes trained ahead.

"Not quite sir," was the smart response as the blonde lieutenant busied herself overseeing the final preparations before finally giving her Commanding Officer the all clear he was obviously awaiting. Kate's clear voice was heard over the ship's PA as she gave orders for the _Hammersley's_ preparation for final departure. She cast a final glance around the Bridge and a frown of displeasure crossed her face.

"Does anyone know where Two-Dads is?" Her tone was clearly exasperated.

The "No Ma'am" chorus which resounded around the Bridge finally caused her to turn to her Commanding Officer.

"Sir, it appears that Leading Seaman Kosov-Myer is…." Kate's complaint was cut short as footsteps pounded up the stairwell, the door burst open and a stocky, fair-complexioned young sailor erupted onto the scene.

"My apologies, Ma'am, my uniform was missing," he gasped as he headed towards the EOD for his duty. Kate sighed.

"Do I want to know, Leader?"

"Ah – probably not, Ma'am," he responded somewhat cheekily and Harm felt his own eyebrows rise as he regarded the young man.

For the first time, he observed a spontaneous interaction between CO and XO as their eyes met and the Lieutenant's green eyes rolled in exasperation, while Mike's formerly hard gaze softened in sympathy before moving across to the oblivious junior sailor who was now busily adjusting the controls of his work station.

"That's no sort of an excuse, Two-Dads." The rebuke was given mildly, but there was no mistaking the steel that lay beneath. "Next time make sure you're at your duty station on time or face charges. Understood?" His penetrating blue eyes now bored into those of the junior sailor who dropped his own eyes with a muttered "Aye, sir."

"What was that, Leader? I didn't quite hear your answer."

"Aye, sir!" This time the response was given smartly and Mike held his eyes for a few seconds longer and then turned his attention back to taking his boat out. Harm had quietly noticed the suppressed grins from the junior crew members, accompanied by exasperated head shaking from the more senior sailors present. Kate gave Two-Dads a hard stare before turning her attention back to her own job. The _Hammersley's_ captain had no sooner given his departure instructions to Swain than more feet were heard ascending the stairs and the door opened to admit the SAS captain and the ASIO agent.

"Ms Cruise, Captain Roth," greeted Mike. "Jim, I trust you and your men are settled in Austere?"

"We are, thanks, Mike," greeted the other man with a familiarity that spoke of earlier acquaintance.

"How long till we reach Red Crag Bay, Commander?" interjected the ASIO agent impatiently.

Mike regarded her with cool dislike. "I will inform you as soon as I have that information, Ms Cruise," he responded politely, turning to Two-Dads at the EOD. "Let me know as soon as you've calculated our ETA, Leader," he ordered.

"Aye, sir," the young sailor responded smartly, obviously not wanting to attract any further displeasure from his captain.

Half an hour later, satisfied with his ship's status, Mike Flynn handed the conn over to a subordinate and ordering Swain, Dutchy and Charge to accompany Harm, Kate, Roth, Madeline Cruise and himself, he led the way below to the ship's office.

"Shut the door please, Dutchy," Flynn requested as the group crowded into the small cabin. He walked over to a wall map of coastal Far North Queensland and the Coral Sea and looked around at them all.

1 _Sea Patrol_, Season 4, Episode 2, 'Crocodile Tears'.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – I realise that some of you may not be completely _au fait_ with some of the distinctly 'Australian' aspects of this story. For anyone wishing to familiarise themselves with _Sea Patrol_ and its characters / background, I recommend a visit to the Wikipedia site

wiki/Sea_Patrol which provides a fairly comprehensive overview of this popular Australian naval drama series that ran from 2007-2011. This fic is set during _Sea Patrol_'s fifth (and final) season. It probably will contain spoilers for that season, and may possibly even play around with some of the season 5 events.

For those readers who are unfamiliar with the term "SAS", I have copied the following from the Australian Army website

. /Who-we-are/Divisions-and-Brigades/Special-Operati ons-Command/Special-Air-Service-Regiment

'**The Special Air Service Regiment is a special missions unit with unique capabilities within the Australian Defence Force.**

Operating under the motto "_Who Dares Wins_" the Special Air Services Regiment (SASR) is a direct command unit of the Australian Special Operations Command with a demanding role. Members are specially selected and highly trained to act with discretion and discipline in situations that may have national and strategic consequences. Personnel are required to work in small teams for extended periods without support.

'The SASR can trace its beginnings back to the Australian Z Special Unit and Independent Commando Companies that fought during World War II. On 25 July 1957, the 1st Special Air Service Company, Royal Australian Infantry was raised in Campbell Barracks in Western Australia. In 1964 the Company was expanded to a Regiment to become the Special Air Service Regiment.

'The SASR is tasked to provide special operations capabilities in support of the Australian Defence Force. This includes providing unique capabilities to support sensitive strategic operations, special recovery operations, training assistance, special reconnaissance and precision strike and direct action.

'Force elements from SASR have served in various major conflicts (including Borneo, Vietnam, Afghanistan and Iraq) and provide support to peace enforcements and peacekeeping operations (including Rwanda, Somalia, Cambodia and East Timor). In addition to international operations, SASR remains prepared to meet domestic and offshore counter terrorism tasks.'

[Captain Jim Roth and his team made their first appearance on _Sea Patrol_ during Season Two – episode 4, _Heaven Born Captains_, episode 7, _Hidden Agendas_, and episode 10, _Rules of Engagement._ Jim reappears throughout season 5.]

ALSO – for non-Australian readers, ASIO stands for the Australian Security Intelligence Organisation.

Hope that's been helpful.

_**Terror Down Under**_

**Chapter Four**

"One of the difficulties we face in defending our country, Captain Rabb," Mike began as he indicated the map, "is the sheer amount of coastline we have." He gave a wry grin and pointed at the North Queensland coastline. "This is just a very small part of a very big country. We have nearly 36,000 kilometres of continuous coastline – the fifth longest in the world as a matter of interest – and this little section here, from Cairns to the tip of Cape York is roughly 1,000km, mostly uninhabitated once we're north of Cooktown. Just the odd little coastal community. It's mostly jungle coming straight down to the sea. Our destination is roughly 700km north of Cairns."

Mike paused and smiled at the US Naval officer. "I don't want to sound like a geography teacher, sir. Just wanting to give you a quick picture of what we can expect when we reach our target."

Harm nodded in understanding, his eyes focusing on the map.

"This is where Cooper went ashore," Mike indicated a tiny inlet on the map. "Further investigation by ASIO has led us to believe there's a very strong possibility he has set up a training camp somewhere in this area." Mike ran his finger in a rough semi-circle around the landward side of the inlet.

"The point is," interrupted Madeline Cruise impatiently, "we aren't entirely sure that the camp is still there. There's a very high possibility that these amateur spooks' cover was blown when they followed Cooper."

Harm's eyebrows rose and he felt himself quite consciously aligning himself with Flynn in his unspoken dislike for the aggressive security agent. He also noticed the varied reactions from the others present: Kate McGregor's eyes narrowed and her stance straightened as she glared at the other woman; Charge's pleasant open face registered complete disgust; both Swain and Dutchy stood straighter, their faces becoming impassive masks, their lips tightening; the SAS captain sucked in his breath and stared at her with obvious distaste; and Flynn's highly expressive face revealed his anger, his eyes flashed dangerously and his jaw tightened.

"Ms Cruise, I'll remind you of this only once. You are a guest on my ship and you will treat my crew with the respect to which they are entitled," his voice literally snapped with ice. "Had it not been for the quick work of Petty Officer Blake we wouldn't have even known that Cooper was in Australia, let alone here in North Queensland. And we both know that Petty Officer Mulholland is not without experience in covert operations. Your comment was uncalled for. If we are to work together, you'll kindly refrain from making any more of these snide comments."

The Cruise woman seemed quite unfazed by the Commander's cutting words, merely waiting until he ceased speaking before continuing in the same impatient tone.

"We don't particularly like one another, Commander, but that's not a requirement for this operation. Just so you understand, _ . .operation_," she enunciated with exaggerated care. "I trust that is clear?"

"Actually, Ms Cruise, I'll be directing the operation," Roth stated quietly, his eyes boring into the ASIO agent's. "And Captain Rabb will be advising us regarding our American target. Both of those are non-negotiable."

"Ms Cruise," added Mike, his voice as deadly quiet as Jim Roth's had been, "you are here to observe and to debrief the prisoners – under the observation of both Captain Rabb and Captain Roth. You will not interfere in the running of my ship, nor will you upset any of my crew, or ASIO or not, I'll be putting you in a RHIB and one of my crew will take you to the nearest harbour. Is _that_ clear?"

Harm noticed the alarmed look that Flynn's Executive Officer flashed at her captain before her face became a studied mask again as she continued glaring at the ASIO agent. To his initial surprise, Madeline Cruise appeared to back down.

"Don't worry, Commander Flynn. I won't upset your happy little party. Just remember that when you bring the prisoners on board, I'll be overseeing their interrogation."

"Along with Captain Rabb," added Mike imperturbably. He glanced across at the American officer. "Perhaps it would be helpful if you could explain the US Navy's position regarding Cooper, sir?" he invited with the smile that changed his whole countenance.

"Thank you, Commander," agreed Harm with a nod. He glanced around at the group, a small smile playing around his lips as he acknowledged each military member present. The smile faded, however, as his eyes met those of Madeline Cruise. Her eyes were cold, calculating and hard. Harm blinked, momentarily taken aback by the unexpected animosity he saw there. In a fleeting instant, her expression changed and she smiled warmly, almost seductively. The woman nodded her agreement, her eyes never leaving Harm's face. Had he not caught that momentarily unguarded expression, he would have thought her to be a typical spook. Now he wondered. He unconsciously ran the fingers of his right hand around the broad wedding band encircling the ring finger of his left hand. The happiness and security he had finally found with the woman he'd married six short months ago inured him against women of Cruise's ilk. He'd danced to another woman's tune for over eight years and all that had brought him had been unhappiness, heart-ache and pain. No-one would ever fool Harmon Rabb Jr in that manner again, let alone induce him to betray the woman who held his heart so securely!

"I think you all know why I'm here," he began with a smile. "Firstly, I want to commend Petty Officer Blake for his quick thinking. Emailing that photo through to Commander Flynn provided the break-through we've been wanting. Both you and Petty Officer Mulholland did a sterling job in carrying out your duty and my CO was unstinting in giving the crew of the _Hammersley_ full credit for finding Cooper. Pinpointing the location of his training camp was a bonus and I'm sure that your government is every bit as grateful as mine for what you've already done." Harm moved over to the map.

"When we arrive at…" he paused and peered more closely at the indentation on the coastline that was their destination, "…Flinders' Inlet, I'll be accompanying the shore parties and will take charge of Colonel Cooper once we have the situation under control. I understand that your men will be leading this operation, Captain Roth?"

"And I'll be leading the _Hammersley's_ boarding party," asserted Flynn, looking steadily at his Executive Officer, who immediately straightened and confronted her CO.

"Sir…"

It was obvious that Mike Flynn had anticipated her reaction, for before she could continue, he raised a hand and interrupted.

"I'm under the direct orders of Commodore Marshall on this one, X. You'll stay on board in command of my ship."

Harm wondered again at the dynamics between these two. They obviously had a history, for the Lieutenant was clearly not intimidated by her captain, apparently being more than ready to query his orders. He noted the amused looks that the three senior NCOs exchanged – looks that were smartly hidden behind carefully neutral expressions as soon as they became aware of the US Naval captain's gaze. Even more interestingly, he caught the strange look that fleetingly passed across the SAS captain's face as he looked from the _Hammersley's_ Executive Officer to her commanding officer and back again.

The meeting finally concluded and Mike dismissed his crewmembers to their duties, politely standing at the door to allow Harm to precede him. As they exited the office, Flynn glanced at his watch.

"Tea time already. Would you care to grab a bite now, sir, and then we can go over our plans together. Our ETA for Flinders' Inlet is 0500 tomorrow."

As the two walked down the passageway towards the galley, Mike explained the informality of eating arrangements on board the patrol boat.

"We don't dress for dinner on Patrol Boats. Life is a lot more informal – one of the many reasons I prefer serving here rather than on the bigger ships. Ahh, Bird," he greeted the young female rating whom Harm had met earlier on the Bridge and who now stood behind the servery, exchanging an endless stream of banter with the crew who had lined up, plates in hand, for their evening meal. Mike smiled at his most junior crew member as he led his guest to the head of the queue. "What's on tonight?"

"Chicken salad and chips, sir," the girl returned his smile and deftly served their meals. From his previous exposure to Australia together with his recent years spent in London, the American captain knew that 'chips' were what he knew as 'French fries'.

"Well, you can't go wrong with that menu," someone commented behind the officers, and the banter resumed as Bird continued serving meals. Mike winked at her as he and Harm turned away.

"This way, sir," the ship's captain stood aside again and indicated for Harm to enter the small Officers' Mess ahead of him.

Mike regarded his dinner rather sadly, sighed, and looked apologetically across the table. "Bird tries – she really tries, but cooking is not really her _forte_, I'm afraid. We've been waiting for a new chef for the past three months, but apparently there are none to spare at the moment and since Bird hasn't actually killed anyone, and is considered a tolerably competent cook, I've been told that we're just going to have to wait. Sometimes I think she simply calls up recipes on YouTube and multiplies the ingredients accordingly!" He attacked his meal, chewing thoughtfully for a few seconds, before grinning appreciatively, "At least she's cooked the chips right through this time."

"And the salad is just fine," nodded Harm approvingly. "If she's a beginner, she can't really go wrong with salads." As he spoke the door opened and the SAS captain and the ship's Executive Officer entered, obviously in the middle of an animated conversation of their own. Both became silent as they acknowledged the senior officers already seated at the table. A slightly uncomfortable silence ensued as the newcomers settled into their seats and quietly started on their meals. Just when Harm wondered if he should break the silence, Mike finally addressed his second-in-command.

"Everything right on the Bridge, X?"

"Of course, sir. Swain has the last dog watch," she supplied coolly, but politely. Roth glanced from one to the other but kept his own silence. Kate continued eating for a while longer, then turned to Mike.

"Sir, if it's convenient I'd appreciate having a word with you after dinner, please."

"If it's about the boarding parties for tomorrow, X, nothing is going to change."

The Lieutenant opened her mouth, but whatever she may have been about to say was overruled by the ship's intercom loudly announcing,

"Mayday, mayday. CO to the Bridge at the rush! I repeat CO to the Bridge at the rush!" Swain's voice rang through the room and Mike pushed his meal to one side, as did the others and as one headed for the Bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Terror Down Under – Chapter Five**_

"Captain has the ship," Mike resumed command, his glance at Swain demanding an instant update on the situation that had brought him back to the Bridge so precipitously. "What do we know about the Mayday?"

"Robert has the coordinates – just awaiting your orders," Swain's report was brief as he in turn awaited his commanding officer's orders.

"RO?" Flynn turned to the radio operator.

"It's from the _Coral Lady_. Claims to have hit a reef and is taking on water rapidly. The signal was breaking up – I could barely catch what he was saying. He was quite incoherent." Leading Seaman Robert Dixon's disgust was clearly evident. "I've been trying to raise them, but I'm not having any success," he finished tersely as he concentrated on his equipment, listening intently to his headphones.

"You might be incoherent too, Robert, if your boat was breaking up around you," Kate McGregor's voice held a mild rebuke as she moved to look at the EOD which was still manned by the blonde electronics technician whom everyone referred to as 'Two-Dads'.

"What do you intend doing, Commander?" asked the SAS captain.

"Rules of the sea, Captain Roth," responded Mike shortly. "You've sailed with us often enough to know we're obliged to respond to a mayday."

"Not this time, Commander Flynn," interrupted a hard voice and the Bridge crew turned as one to face the newcomer. Madeline Cruise stood at the top of the stairwell, her face set. "This mission has top priority and over-rides all other considerations!"

"Not a mayday, Ms Cruise," retorted Mike with ill-disguised contempt. "And you can go over my head and contact Commodore Marshall if you so wish. I can assure you he'll tell you the same."

"Any other nearby vessel can respond to a mayday, Commander," she continued in the same hard tone. "Your ship has a mission relating to national security to fulfil and can't just go chasing off after some one who was stupid enough to run aground on a reef."

'Ms Cruise, if there was another vessel close enough to offer assistance, I'd happily let them do so. As you can see on the EOD, we're the closest asset and we have an obligation."

The dark-haired ASIO agent glared at Mike and turned to the radio operator.

"I want to talk to Commodore Marshall immediately!"

Robert looked enquiringly at his captain. Mike nodded his assent then, turning his back on the agent, gave the coordinates to the helmsman and Swain altered course for the direction of the ill-fated _Coral Lady_. He glanced ruefully at Harm and shrugged fatalistically.

"I'm a sailor, too, Commander," Harm assured Flynn of his understanding, recognising the other's frustration at the diversion.

"I don't like it the delay either, Jim," Mike informed Roth as he moved to take his chair. "But I have no choice. What's our ETA, Two-Dads?" Roth nodded his understanding and moved to an unobtrusive section of the Bridge, ensuring he was not in the way of the crew who were now completely focused on the task immediately before them.

"ETA 45 minutes…1935, Boss," Two-Dads responded smartly, his eyes not moving from the EOD. "And, sir, there are no other vessels showing on the screen. We're definitely it."

"Thank you, Two-Dads," Mike nodded at the junior sailor and turned to Kate to confirm she was readying the boarding party when Madeline Cruise's voice was heard from her position near the Radio Operator's area.

"That's not good enough, Commodore! There must be some other boat around that can help out. We can't waste time chasing off after every call for help that comes through. Our mission must have top priority, you know that!"

Harm felt his initial dislike of the outspoken and aggressive ASIO agent increasing rapidly. As an observer, he was in an ideal situation to witness the reaction of the crew to her rant. Even the SAS captain appeared to be endeavouring to distance himself from her and the looks of disapproval and obvious distaste that were cast her way by the others spoke volumes. She listened impatiently as Marshall obviously said his piece.

"Very well, but I want that Search and Rescue helicopter on its way immediately. They can take over as soon as we rendezvous." She handed the phone back to Dixon who pointedly placed the SAT phone handset back on its hook behind her.

"Commander, as you no doubt gathered, Commodore Marshall is arranging for an SAR helicopter to rendezvous with us and take over the rescue."

"Thank you for making those arrangements, Ms Cruise," Mike made no effort to hide the heavy sarcasm. He turned away from her, his anger clearly evident to all his crew, and looked at Dutchy. "Escort Ms Cruise from my Bridge, Petty Officer Mulholland, and see that she understands she does not come back unless specifically invited by me." He turned back and stood with his left hand grasping the back of his chair, well aware of the tension, but also completely aware that every member of his crew shared his dislike and frustration with the ASIO agent and her continued interference in the running of his ship.

Forty-five minutes later the _Hammersley_ reached the co-ordinates given by the _Coral Lady_ and Kate McGregor and her boarding party were soon speeding across the water to the rather battered, elderly fishing cruiser that rocked gently with the ocean's swell. The tropical night had fallen an hour earlier and the _Hammersley's_ lights shone clearly on the stricken vessel. Despite numerous hails, there had been response and Harm stood beside the patrol boat's captain staring across the moonlit water as the RHIB named 'Thunder' drew closer to its target. He watched as the slight blonde lieutenant, capably leading her team on to the fishing boat's deck, vanished into the dark interior of the wheel house. There was no apparent activity for some minutes, then Kate's voice was heard sounding more than a little shaken.

"Sir, I have two dead males in the wheelhouse. They appear to have died from gunshot wounds. Swain, Dutchy and Two-Dads are searching the rest of the boat."

An hour passed as the _Hammersley_ crew competently dealt with the tragedy they had encountered on the _Coral Lady_. Mike had sent an update urgently to Marshall, who had obviously already written his evening off and was back at Navcom liaising with the necessary authorities.

"Mike, you may not be too surprised to know there's a Fed already on his way in the SAR helicopter. As soon as they heard this _Coral Lady_ was involved I had your old friend, Agent Murphy, on the doorstep. Apparently they've had their eyes on this boat and her owners for some time. Drug-smuggling in a big way. Once they've arrived you can hand this over to them and be on your way."

"Aye sir. Thank you," Mike hung up the sat phone in the ship's office and turned to the group standing silently behind him. He addressed the furious ASIO agent first.

"Ms Cruise, you heard Commodore Marshall's instructions. We cannot get underway until I've handed everything over to Murphy. This situation is not of my making, and contrary to what you seem to be inferring, I am not trying to obstruct this mission. My job, along with every member of my crew, is to defend my country. As has been pointed out to you on several occasions, had it not been for the quick work of two of my crew in the first place, it's quite possible that Cooper and his thugs wouldn't have been discovered."

As Madeline Cruise opened her mouth to begin what, Harm believed, would be another outburst, he held up a hand and spoke before the ASIO agent began.

"I can't speak for Captain Roth, but let me say, Commander Flynn that I'm impressed with the way you and your crew have handled this. While it's frustrating that we've been delayed unnecessarily, there was no alternative. Any report from me will certainly reflect that."

Jim Roth nodded his agreement, staring impassively at the angry woman and obviously totally unmoved by her earlier outburst which had prompted a clearly frustrated Mike Flynn to contact his superior officer for the second time in fifteen minutes. Harm reflected quietly that Marshall obviously knew the _Hammersley_ captain very well indeed, for his response had been everything that Flynn very clearly desired: supportive, taking responsibility for any fall-out that Flynn's actions might precipitate, and very clearly authoritative.

Kate had been unusually quiet during the heated debate, as had Swain and Dutchy. It was quite clear what the two senior sailors thought of Madeline Cruise, but Harm was intrigued by the obvious puzzlement that was also present on Mulholland's face. He seemed to be disappointed in her. Harm wondered why. Surely the two were not involved in any way? However, given the rather blatant invitation Harm himself had experienced earlier, together with the fact that Swain was also a married man and quite obviously not interested, he thought it might be advisable to keep an eye on the two. He could not afford to have this mission compromised. His reverie was broken as the Executive Officer broke her silence.

"They were executed, sir, and the boat's dinghy is missing. I checked their manifest and they had an outboard tinnie, which is no longer there. We haven't found any evidence of drugs on board, but It has all the appearances of a drug deal gone wrong."

"Why would anyone kill the crew then issue a mayday, if it was a drug deal? They could have made their getaway in the tinnie and the _Coral Lady_ may not have been found for a day or so. It doesn't make sense, X," Mike shook his head in disagreement.

'Unless it was a diversion," Madeline Cruise's voice cut in again. "Someone knew about our mission and wanted to delay us while Cooper and Coburn clear out!" The agent's face was grim as she glared accusingly at Flynn. "You have an informer on board, Commander!"

"Unfortunately, Ms Cruise, knowledge of our operation was not confined to the crew of the _Hammersley_. So, until you're one hundred percent certain of your facts, please keep your accusations to yourself," retorted Mike with equal aggression. "I will remind you that we've been under a communications' embargo since we sailed. Apart from necessary contact with Commodore Marshall and your communications with Canberra, there has been no communication traffic. My radio operator would have advised me immediately if there had been!"

Further escalation of the heated debate was forestalled by Charge's voice on the intercom.

"Boss, the SAR chopper's on approach. They'll be overhead in another five minutes."

"Thank you, Charge. On our way." Mike raised a polite brow towards Harm who nodded slightly and, opening the door, led the way out of the ship's office, standing aside as Mike joined him and led the way to the bridge.

"Quite a challenge, your ASIO lady," Harm, his face expressionless, murmured quietly to Mike as the two made their way along the passageway and upwards. He was rewarded with a sharp glance and the slightest of grimaces accompanied by a definite roll of the eyes that only Harm could see.

An hour later, having left the Federal Police agent, Murphy, (who had acknowledged his introduction to Harm with a non-committal nod giving Harm the distinct impression that he had just been given the proverbial brush-off) on the _Coral Lady_ along with two of the _Hammersley's_ junior sailors to sail the damaged vessel back into safe harbour at Port Douglas, Mike Flynn was finally able to give the order to continue their mission. What minor damage the fishing boat had sustained in its collision with the submerged reef had been satisfactorily dealt under the direction of Andy Thorpe, ensuring Mike was satisfied that the steaming party placed aboard would reach their destination safely, if not particularly quickly.

Madeline Cruise, refusing any efforts at mollification on the part of either Flynn or the ship's Executive Officer, had taken up residence in the cabin she was sharing with Kate McGregor, whilst Roth had excused himself, saying he wished to spend time with his men in preparation for the next day's operation. Roth, Harm noted with interest, took time to say a separate good night to Lieutenant McGregor who seemed oblivious to the hard look her captain bestowed upon the pair before turning abruptly and gazing with apparent fascination into the night ahead.

A few minutes later, Harm watched as Flynn moved around the bridge, speaking quietly with each of his crew members at their stations. Harm, himself, had enjoyed the relative quiet that had descended on the bridge following the departure of both the Cruise woman and the friendly SAS officer. He had found himself falling into conversation with the ship's bosun who, Harm discovered, had seen action in both Iraq and the Gulf and who had joined the Navy on a whim when his once wealthy land-owning parents had lost their family property thanks to one of the many crippling droughts this country suffered throughout its history. The man's quietly spoken manner, self-assurance and confident bearing impressed the JAG officer, who correctly decided that Dylan Mulholland was nobody's fool and a definite asset to the _Hammersley's_ crew. Mike stopped beside the pair and the three quietly discussed the boarding plans for the next day for a some minutes before Flynn indicated he was leaving and invited harm to join him on the main deck to enjoy the quiet tropical evening, now that the full moon had risen and was casting its light across the waters, before turning in.

"I'm sure you must be weary after that flight, sir, even if you did travel business class," Mike finished with a smile before turning to his Executive Officer who had First Watch.

"You have the ship, X," he stated professionally. "Captain Rabb and I will be outside on the deck. I'll let you know when we come in."

"Aye, sir. I have the ship," she responded just as correctly, her eyes never moving from the screen in front.

The two men leant companionably against the ship's rail, watching the moonlight dancing across the _Hammersley's_ wake.

"It's been a fairly busy afternoon and evening," offered Harm absently running his right hand over his wedding band. "If it's always like this, you certainly wouldn't get bored."

"No, we're rarely bored. I'm lucky I have a good crew – they really have become like family to me."

"Even young Two-Dads?" Harm deadpanned, although he was interested to know what this commander really thought of the young man's whose frequent brushes with insubordination that day had not been missed by the US naval captain.

"Every family has its problem child, Captain," Mike chuckled ruefully, then fell silent, obviously refusing to be drawn on the subject of his errant electronics technician. He glanced down at Harm's hands and looked across at his companion.

"You're obviously a married man, sir. Would it be improper of me to ask how long?"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I will say at the outset that I have absolutely no idea whether or not there is such an entity as a US Consulate Public Relations Legal Services Office in London. Also, I am aware that the intervening years between 2005 and 2011 may have been just a little compressed… However, this is fan_fiction_, so please just let's pretend all is okay…for the sake of the story…. Thank you

**Chapter 6**

Mike's question was rewarded with one of Harm's megawatt grins that totally transformed his face as the US Naval captain, too, glanced down at his wedding band.

"Not improper at all, Commander." There was no mistaking the sheer joy in the American's voice. "I've been a very happily married man for the past six months." Harm paused, wondering how far he could decently probe into Flynn's personal life without causing offense. _I can only be snubbed in a completely appropriate manner_, he thought reflectively, deciding to take the risk. "I wasted far too many years waiting for a woman whom I loved. But when she had to make the choice between marrying me or her career, she chose her career. Took me a while to realize she'd probably made the wiser choice – she sure as hell wasn't cut out for any other life than the one she chose. After a couple of years spent licking my wounds, I realized there was a wonderful woman just waiting for me to open my eyes and really see her."

Mike was silent staring out across the moonlit water, as he digested this unexpected personal insight. _This American doesn't miss much_, he thought ruefully. _Damn! If I'm that obvious to a total stranger, how much has the crew picked up on these past few weeks?_ Steadfastly refusing to allow his eyes to drift back towards the Bridge, he turned again to his companion.

"I'm glad you've found the right woman, Captain. Was she Navy also?"

"Still is, Commander," Harm chuckled. "It's hell having to work around the fraternization regs, but Jen and I've proved it can be done as long as you do it right." He paused. "I married my yeoman." Harm kept his face expressionless although his eyes were dancing with mischief as he watched the initial surprised confusion on the Commander's face replaced by a carefully neutral expression. "And since I'm guessing you're too polite to ask, yes, she _is_ enlisted. She's a Chief Petty Officer and is probably the best legalman I've ever encountered. Of course, she's no longer under my chain of command, but we have been permitted to share the same billet. As you know, I'm based in London and our boss was able to get Jen a position in the US Consulate PR Legal Services, so technically she isn't under my jurisdiction. We're still seeing how it all works out. To be honest, I think it's tougher on Jen being married to a Captain than it is for me to be married to a CPO!" And Harm's brilliant grin broke through again as he recalled some of the frustrations his wife had shared concerning some of the people with whom she worked.

Mike grinned in turn. "That must have been an interesting conversation you had with your boss when you announced your intentions."

"Very," rejoined Harm drily. "But we kept everything completely above board once we realized what we both wanted and the General was surprisingly accommodating." Harm allowed his thoughts to drift back. The more he thought about that particular interview with General Cresswell, the more he was convinced it had been of little or no surprise to his commanding officer.

_Perhaps Jen's surprising announcement that she no longer wished to accompany Mac to San Diego as her yeoman once Mac had reneged on the result of the coin toss followed by her subsequent request for a billet in the London office, if Harm would have her, had merely confirmed something the General may have already suspected – that Jennifer Coates' attachment to Harm Rabb Jnr was a lot deeper than mere gratitude for the role he had played in helping her turn her life around. At the time, Harm had simply been grateful that someone familiar had expressed the desire to continue serving with him and was willing to uproot themselves and move to another country to do so. Jennifer's unstinting help with Mattie when she finally joined Harm in London had seemed so natural that he hadn't even questioned it. It had been two full years before he had begun to realize that his feelings for the bubbly and delightful young woman were actually more than the brotherly affection he had originally felt. But Jen had a never-ending succession of young men chasing her and, given their age difference, Harm had ruthlessly buried his errant emotions and never once did he give Jen any cause to think his feelings towards her had changed. _

_And so they had continued their charade of a status quo, each thinking the other's love was purely platonic. Besides, there were the fraternization regs…._

_And then, a fully rehabilitated Mattie Grace Rabb had finally gained entry into Annapolis. She had tolerantly accepted Harm's announcement of his intention to take leave and accompany his adopted daughter back to the States to oversee her settling in to the Academy. Declaring that Harm's hovering was going to earn him the helicopter father of the year award, Mattie had begged Jen to come as well. _

_Harm smiled reminiscently as he remembered again the dinner date he had planned for the three of them on the balcony of their hotel suite, only to discover that Mattie had begged to be excused so she could have an evening's fun with some of her old friends before formally beginning her naval career at Annapolis the following day. So he and Jen had dined, unselfconsciously, like the two old friends they were, enjoying the balmy spring evening and the lights of the city spreading out before them. As they had finally left the balcony to go indoors, Jen had tripped on the step and Harm had instinctively reached out to steady her, momentarily pulling her into his arms. In that moment, as he looked into her unguarded eyes, he had read something that caused his heart to pound and the hope he had so ruthlessly squashed for several years had risen triumphantly. They remained frozen, each watching the other, eyes open and honest, revealing the truth of the depth of each one's feelings for the other._

"_Jen," Harm had whispered, drawing her closer, "I – "_

"_Shh – it's okay, sir," she had whispered in return, raising a finger to his lips and smiling gently._

"_It's 'Harm', Jen, 'Harm'," he had returned quietly, but firmly, as he removed her small finger and lowered his head towards hers; then Jen's beautiful smile had flooded her face as she murmured, 'Harm', before his mouth claimed hers. Much later they were seated side by side on the sofa, each one overawed both by the depth of the love they shared and that the need for subterfuge was now past._

"_I'm going to see General Cresswell in the morning and tell him – before we take this any further, Jen." He had smiled at the small dash of fear that had sprung into her eyes. "I want to do this by the book, Chief Petty Officer Coates, so I trust you're not going to think of disregarding a Senior Officer's direction are you?" He said sternly and had been rewarded by her laughing smile and complete agreement to his plans._

"_Are you sure I shouldn't be coming with you, oh Captain, my Captain?" she had murmured cheekily._

"_Quite sure. Trust me on this one, Jen. We've both agreed we want to get married as soon as possible, so I'll be able to tell the General we haven't crossed any fraternization boundaries, and we'll see what he can do to help us."_

_Harm's confidence had been rewarded the next morning. After the strongly delivered, but completely expected, chewing out from Cresswell, the General had walked around his desk and stared up at the tall Captain who was still braced to attention._

"_You do love her, Rabb?" He had demanded._

"_Aye, sir. I do. And I'm willing to resign my commission to marry her – but I am really hoping the General might be able to help us."_

_Cresswell had paused long enough to make Harm sweat slightly before answering._

"_As it turns out, Captain, I may have something that will suit you both. Leave it with me for a few hours and I'll let you know after lunch. Until then, please ensure you behave appropriately whilst in the company of the Chief Petty Officer. Dismissed!"_

_Harm had felt the tips of his ears burn at the General's last instruction, but having no option other than to respond with a crisp "Aye, aye, sir," he had executed a perfect 180____ turn and marcedh out of the office._

Harm's thoughts returned abruptly to the present as he realised he had missed the gist of his companion's last words.

"My apologies, Commander. I was several thousand miles away."

Mike grinned sympathetically. "I was only saying that I'm happy you've been able to work things out together." This time Harm didn't miss the almost unconscious drift of the other man's eyes towards the Bridge and the blonde Executive Officer currently in residence there, but Mike resolutely brought his errant gaze back to the water and turned towards his guest. "I'm guessing you must be wanting to hit your rack, sir. I know I am. We'll have an early start

in the morning, so can I suggest we turn in for the night?"

Harm nodded his agreement. It had been a very long day. In fact he'd had a series of long days – the flight from London to DC where he'd been briefed on the task before him and where Cresswell had answered his subordinate's questions concerning his surprise at having been recalled from London for an operation in the Pacific region. The general had told him that not only had the SecNav personally requested Harm be given responsibility for the mission, but he was also to be offered the soon-to-be vacant JAG billet in Pearl Harbour, commencing in a month's time. The surprisingly generous amount of lead-time had been the result of several contributing factors, but Harm was not complaining. Whilst he would be further away from Mattie, he suspected a billet in DC would be the highly likely outcome if he performed as well in Pearl as he knew he had in London. Jen (and Mattie) had been thrilled at the prospect of calling Hawaii home for the next couple of years. Then had followed the late evening flight from DC to LAX followed by the long haul flight across the Pacific to Cairns.

…

At 0500 next day, the _Hammersley_ was standing off shore slightly south of Flinders Inlet, their presence hidden by a sheer rocky promontory that flung its length well out into the waters of the North West Coral Sea. Boarding parties for both RHIBs were standing by, awaiting Mike's orders. As well as Roth's SAS team, together with Mike and Harm, a group of RAN sailors stood ready under the watchful eyes of both Dutchy and Swain waiting to board, all armed and wearing full Kevlar body armour. Flynn was on the Bridge giving final instructions to his Executive Officer who was still none too happy at not leading the boarding party. Finally he joined the group on the boat deck and nodded to Charge to oversee their embarkation. The two inflatables pulled away from their mother-ship and were soon streaking out of sight around the headland and into the tiny bay and ten minutes later, the party was making its way warily uphill through the tropical jungle, Two-Dads having been left on the beach to guard the RHIBs.

Harm had cause to be pleased that he had kept his physical fitness well above the standard required for his current billet as the going was far from easy. As they crept through the thick undergrowth, a hand quietly rested on his arm pulling him to a halt and his eyes followed Dutchy's pointing finger as a long brown snake slithered silently across their path.

"Eastern Brown," murmured the bosun, keeping his eyes on the vanishing reptile. "They can be very aggressive. Keep your eyes open sir, that's the one of the deadliest snakes in the world."

"Any other horrors I should be aware of, Petty Officer?" murmured Harm in retun.

"Apart from snakes and crocs, only the Drop-Bears, sir," dead-panned Dutchy as they moved forward.

Harm cast the other man a suspicious look, but forbore pursuing the topic just then, focusing rather on watching where he was placing his feet as the group followed the SAS men further up the mountainous terrain. He was beginning to wonder how much further they had to go, when the group in front froze and Roth glanced at Flynn, pointing to the ground in front of them. Harm sucked in his breath as he saw the nearly invisible trip wire crossing their track. An SAS sergeant quickly surveyed the surrounding bush, locating the grenades that were attached at intervals along the length of the wire.

"Bastards!" muttered Roth as he squatted beside his sergeant and the two began methodically working to disarm the booby-trap they had so nearly walked into.

"Do you think we're expected, or is this simply to discourage stray visitors?" Swain asked quietly as he, too knelt and began efficiently and quietly working with the other two while the remaining SAS men scouted the surrounding area.

"It's too quiet, Jim," murmured Flynn as he gazed around. "I am beginning to have a bad feeling about this."

"Same here, Mike," muttered the SAS captain with a disregard for Flynn's superior rank that made Harm's eyebrows rise. But the Australian Naval Commander seemed completely unfazed as he continued his survey of the surrounding bush. "Okay, all done," and Roth rose from his knees with a relieved grin and began placing his tools back into the pouch on his belt when all hell broke loose.

….

7

7 


End file.
